


Through the Eyes of a Woman

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt through Holly's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fic Tac Toe 2011 challenge at [](http://sexy-right.livejournal.com/profile)[**sexy_right**](http://sexy-right.livejournal.com/). Sorry this is so late. My damn internet was being so bitchy that it's not even funny.

The first time Holly Gennero met Matthew Farrell, she wasn’t quite sure what to make of him. He was obviously brave: he helped save her daughter, and he put up with John, which he should get a medal for all on his own. He was also quite… energetic: he seemed to always be doing something or saying something almost after than she could process it.

What stuck out most to Holly, though, was how much Matt loved John. Sure, it wouldn’t be very obvious to someone else, but Holly had spent years giving John the same expression she saw regularly on Matt’s face so she knew it when she saw it. She saw something else there, too. She saw a tolerance and patience for John that she never had nor took the time to try to develop.

The two of them had been through so much together by the time Holly saw Matt and John together, more danger and death and terror than John and Holly combined, and yet Holly knew right away that Matt was it for John. An unexpected pang hit her at the thought, but she had let John out of her life years before she actually left him; it was no longer her right to feel that way. The feeling passed as quickly as it came, however, as she watched John brush a lock of Matt’s hair out of his face as he passed the younger man on his way to the kitchen. The look Matt gave John in response stole her breath; it was a simple smile of thanks, but the gesture was one of familiarity, one that she never allowed John except when they were both bloodied and dirtied from the latest threat.

Matt looked her way after the gesture, a somewhat wary look on his face as he studied her expression. In response, Holly lifted her glass of wine in a small toast to him and drank a small sip. Matt was it for John, and John was it for Matt. Holly was glad to see him happy, and she knew Matt would keep him that way.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
